


Secrets~prequel to Nightmares

by loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Comforting Zayn+Liam, Innocent Niall, Niall-centric, Oh god I suck at titles really, Other, Sad Niall, Teasing (not the sex kind!!!!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam/pseuds/loving_1D_louiszaynniallharryliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>"could you maybe do a zianourry friendship where Niall is gradually being picked on by Harry and Louis.. And he's all quiet about it and upset.. Liam and Zayn are like sorta 'daddy's' and are all worried.. then one day Louis takes it too far and pushes Niall, he cries and all..Zayn and Liam comfort him and then resolve matters between the 3 boys????"</p><p>Tweaked it a little bit... but still, I hope you guys like it!!!! (especially @BrownMouse)</p><p>My summary:<br/>A Zianourry friendship where Niall is gradually being picked on by Harry and Louis.. And he's all quiet about it and upset.. Liam and Zayn are all worried.. then one day Louis takes it too far and pushes Niall, he cries and all..Zayn and Liam comfort him and then when Louis and Harry are confronted about it, secrets are revealed, and the band will never be the same...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets~prequel to Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry @BrownMouse...  
> I tried to make it Niall-centric but it turned out to be equal parts of Louis-centric and Niall-centric... please tell me if it's not okay and I'll write another prompt for you...

"Hey, blondie!"

Niall froze and looked behind him, where Louis and Harry were running down the hallway with a pair of sweatpants.

Wait... were those his?!

"Found this in a room." Louis smirked. "Your room, specifically."

"Why Niall! Didn't know that you were this kind!" Harry mocked.

Niall shrank back as Louis and Harry passed the pair of sweatpants back and forth.

"Hey guys!" This time, it was Zayn and Liam, rushing down the hallway and skidding to a stop right in front of them.

"We found this really cool bar with music and guess what? It was What Makes You Beautiful! I bet we could get in there for free.." Liam said excitedly.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Louis exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's go! Niall, are you coming?" Zayn noticed Niall, who was still huddled in the corner.

"Huh." Liam frowned. Niall was never one to turn down a trip to a bar.

"Let's go! Woo-hoo!" Harry yelled and with Louis following closely, charged down the hallway. Niall let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.

"Mate, are you okay? Niall?" Zayn asked worriedly.

"Yeah, 'm fine, just a bit tired. You guys go! Have fun!" Niall lied.

"Bye, Nialler!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Niall got back to his room, he cried by himself. He never thought that even in a band, he could still be bullied by two of his best mates. Louis and Harry didn't seem to be that kind of person, but he still didn't know why he was bullied.

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came a slightly drunk Louis.

"My dear Blondie... how are you doing today?" Louis slurred.

"Um..." Niall couldn't think of an answer. He certainly didn't expect a drunk Louis walking through his door tonight.

Unexpectedly, Louis pushed him hard so he slammed into the wall. It didn't hurt, but he was definitely shocked.

"Niall! You okay, mate?" It was Zayn, having come home early to ensure that Louis wouldn't be causing any trouble. And apparently, Liam and Harry were here too. Liam was kneeling next to Zayn looking at him worriedly, while Harry was trying to rouse a sleepy Louis.

"C'mon, mate." Zayn and Liam helped him into Zayn's room, where Niall finally broke down. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Louis pushing him.

He cried and cried until both Liam's and Zayn's shirts were wet. Zayn whispered sweet nothings into his ear, while Liam was rubbing circles into his back.

"Look, Niall, how long has this been going on?' Liam asked firmly.

"A week, I dunno." Niall shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zayn looked upset.

"'Cause I don't believe that Louis and Harry were doing this without a reason, I just wanted them to tell me why." Niall sobbed.

"Oh, really? Then you're going to get an answer." Liam growled, and without a word, stalked out. A minute later, he was back with Louis and Harry trailing behind.

"Harry, why don't you start first? Tell us why you bullied Niall." Liam said angrily.

"'M really sorry, Niall. It's just that... every time I see you with Kylie, so happy, I'm just so jealous of your relationship. Me and Louis, we can't be together, because we're gay. And it is hurting me so, so much. And I'm sorry for taking it out on you." Harry sniffed.

Niall didn't realize that behind Harry's cheeky smile was a boy who just wanted to love freely. Tears were falling down his face by the time he had finished. He walked over and hugged him, both boys now crying.

"I forgive you, Harry." Niall proclaimed happily, a smile on his face.

"What about you, Louis? Same reasons?" Zayn asked curiously.

"Yeah, but that just fueled my anger." At that, Niall and Harry broke apart, staring at Louis. From the way Harry was looking at Louis wide-eyed, he guessed that even Harry didn't know what was going on with his friend.

"A long time ago, when I was sixteen, I once had a boyfriend. His name was Jace. We were happy together at first, but then he started to beat me black-and-blue every day. Of course, at first I thought that it was just a one-time thing. But then, I realized that it had became a daily thing. But I still didn't break up with him, because at that time, I loved him too much." As he spoke, all the boys became teary. 

"Eventually, I wasn't allowed out the house. One day, I forgot to cook lunch, and he was in a bad mood, so he not only hit me, he also grabbed a kitchen knife and began to cut me. If Stan hadn't come to my house looking for me, I would've died. Luckily, he did, and Jace was sent off to jail, while I was at the hospital, diagnosed with depression. I had also self-harmed and was anoxeric for a while, since Jace called me 'fat'." Louis let out a teary laugh. 

"The worst part was that he looked like you, Niall. His blond hair, blue eyes... he was even from Ireland. And every time I look at you, I see Jace and my depression flares up. I had gotten better, but then I was told that Jace was free from prison, and I panicked. It was a week ago, so I'm so sorry, Niall, but I see him in you and I, I just don't know what I was supposed to do."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked sadly. 

"'Cause I was taking pills that helped me, I could control it and things were getting better until the call came. And all my pills were taken and I was too busy to get some more, but I didn't know how to deal with it."Louis let out a sob.

Niall still couldn't believe that the always bright, bubbly, charming, cheeky Louis was keeping a secret that was destroying him from the inside out.

"'M so sorry Niall." Louis apologized over and over again.

"I forgive you too Louis." Niall said and went to give him a hug, but he saw that he flinched, and he was looking at him fearfully, so he stepped back.

"Hey, Louis, why didn't you hug Niall back?" Liam questioned.

"Oh god, was I supposed to? I'm so, so, so sorry Jace, please don't, don't hit me, don't..." Louis panicked.

So this was when his depression flared up, Niall thought to himself.

"Hey, 's okay Lou, no one's forcing you." Zayn said gently. Suddenly, a bad thought came to Niall's mind.

"Louis? Did Jace... force you to do something?" Niall asked cautiously.

Louis whispered "Yeah, he did."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about a sequel... What do you guys think??? It's going to be Louis-centric, if I write it...  
> Please comment if I should make a sequel... I'll write it if I've got 10 yes...and give kudos~~~Thanks xx


End file.
